Kaqemeex/Dialogue
If Druidic ritual quest is not started Kaqemeex: What brings you to our holy Monument *Who are you? **'Player:' Who are you? **'Kaqemeex:' We are the druids of Guthix **'Kaqemeex:' We worship our God at our famous stone circles ***What about the stone circle full of dark wizards? ****(same as below) ***So whats so good about Guthix ****'Player:' So what's so good abou Guthix? ****'Kaqemeex:' Guthix is very important to this world ****'Kaqemeex:' He is the God of nature and balance ****'Kaqemeex:' He is in the trees and he is in the rock ***Well I'll be on my way now ****'Player:' Well I'll be on my way now ****'Kaqemeex:' good bye *I'm in search of a quest **'Player:' I'm in search of a quest **'Kaqemeex:' I think I may have a worthwhile quest for you actually **'Kaqemeex:' I don't know if you are familair withe the stone circle south of Varrock **'Kaqemeex:' That used to be our stone circle **'Kaqemeex:' Unfortunatley many years ago dark wizards cast a wicked spell on it **'Kaqemeex:' Corrupting it for their own evil purposes **'Kaqemeex:' and making it useless for us **'Kaqemeex:' We need someone who will go on a quest for us **'Kaqemeex:' to help us purify the circle of Varrock ***Ok, I will try and help ****'Player:' Ok I will try and help ****'Kaqemeex:' Ok go and speak to our Elder druid, Sanfew ****'Kaqemeex:' He lives in our village to the south of here ****'Kaqemeex:' He knows better what we need than I ***No that doesn't sound very interesting ****(same as below) ***So is there anything in this for me? ****(same as below) *Did you build this? **'Player:' Did you build this? **'Kaqemeex:' Well I didn't build it personally **'Kaqemeex:' Our forebearers did **'Kaqemeex:' The first druids of Guthix built many stone circles 800 years ago **'Kaqemeex:' Only 2 that we know of remain **'Kaqemeex:' And this is the only 1 we can use any more *** What about the stone circle full of dark wizards? ****'Player:' What about the stone circle full of dark wizards? ****'Kaqemeex:' That used to be our stone circle ****'Kaqemeex:' Unfortunatley many years ago dark wizards cast a wicked spell on it ****'Kaqemeex:' Corrupting it for their own evil purposes ****'Kaqemeex:' and making it useless for us ****'Kaqemeex:' We need someone who will go on a quest for us ****'Kaqemeex:' to help us purify the circle of Varrock *****Ok, I will try and help ******(same as above) *****No that doesn't sound very interesting ******'Player:' No that doesn't sound very interesting ******'Kaqemeex:' Well suit yourself, we'll have to find someone else *****So is there anything in this for me? ******'Player:' So is there anything in this for me? ******'Kaqemeex:' We are skilled in the art of herblaw ******'Kaqemeex:' We can teach you some of our skill if you complete your quest *******Ok, I will try and help ********(same as above) *******No that doesn't sound very interesting ********(same as above) *** I'm in search of a quest ****(same as above) *** Well I'll be on my way now ****(same as above) During Druidic ritual quest Before giving Sanfew the required items *'Player:' Hello again * Kaqemeex: You need to speak to Sanfew in the village south of here * Kaqemeex: To continue with your quest After giving Sanfew the required items * Kaqemeex: I've heard you were very helpful to Sanfew * Kaqemeex: I will teach you the herblaw you need to know now * (Well done you have completed the druidic ritual quest) * (You haved gained 4 quest points!) * (You just advanced 2 herblaw level!) After Druidic ritual quest * Kaqemeex: Hello how is the herblaw going? ** Very well thankyou *** Player: Very well thankyou ** I need more practice at it *** Player: I need more practice at it Category:Quest dialogues Category:Druidic Ritual